Roulette russe
by Chromiie
Summary: Le même soir au même endroit mais pas pour la même raison. Ne vous fiez ni au titre ni au résumé.


Depuis le temps vous connaissez la chanson tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

30 OTP Challenge jour 19 : formal wear.

Voilà ce que ce thème m'a inspiré, oui je sais je suis étrange.

Roulette russe

Deidara attendait patiemment son tour dans la file d'attente. Ce soir il avait une mission importante à accomplir et n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

« -Bonsoir monsieur, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laissez entrer, lui annonça le garde du corps posté devant la porte.

Deidara le regarda étonné, il était pourtant en smoking comme l'obligeait l'établissement. Il devait à tout prix entrer dans ce casino.

-Pourquoi , y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ma tenue ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, elle est parfaite monsieur, seulement vous voyez cette soirée est réservée aux couples, alors si vous êtes seul, je vais vous demander de partir, lui expliqua le garde d'un ton poli mais ferme.

Mince, il n'était pas courant, comment allait-il pouvoir entrer s'il n'avait pas de cavalière...

-Pardon du retard mon amour, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas trop attendu, s'excusa une voix féminine.

Il sentit bientôt une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes et se retirer aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Il découvrit bientôt la propriétaire de ses douces lèvres qui lui souriait tendrement, une jeune femme sublime dans une longue robe rouge à bretelles.

-Non ne t'en fais pas,je viens d'arriver, et puis de tout façon je ne pouvais pas rentrer sans toi, lui dit-il prenant sa main.

-Vous êtes avec lui ? , demanda l'homme qui avait empêché Deidara de pénétrer dans le casino.

-Bien sûr, c'est mon petit-ami, il m'a invité ici pour impressionner mon père vous comprenez, murmura-t-elle comme si elle voulait partager un secret.

L'homme hocha la tête, imaginant que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face sortait avec une fille plus fortunée que lui ,et voulait montrer au père de la demoiselle qu'il gagnait assez d'argent pour lui faire mener un train de vie plus que honorable.

-Je comprends, pardonnez-moi , vous pouvez entrer, passez une bonne soirée, les salua-t-il avant de s'écarter.

-Merci beaucoup à vous aussi, lui répondirent-ils.

Ils franchirent la porte sans se lâcher la main et avancèrent parmi la foule de riches couples venus dépenser leur argent.

\- Si j'avais su j'aurais mis une rose à ma boutonnière pour aller avec cette sublime robe, admit-il.

-Oh vraiment, cela me touche beaucoup chéri, lui avoua-t-elle amusée.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ce soir, alors qui va avoir le privilège de mourir de tes mains Temari ?, lui demanda-t-il discrètement.

Un serveur leur proposa une coupe de champagne qu'ils déclinèrent poliment,ils étaient en mission et devaient avoir les idées claires.

-Comment sais-tu que je viens assassiner quelqu'un , et puis que viens faire un membre de l' Akatsuki ici ? ,lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Voyons Temari toi et moi savons parfaitement que lorsque c'est toi qu'ils envoient c'est qu'ils veulent éliminer quelqu'un, et pour répondre à ta question je viens récupérer des documents que mon chef veut examiner d'un peu plus près, lui apprit-il.

Elle sourit , flattée du compliment. Elle et lui ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais c'était quelques fois croisés lors de missions pour leur organisation respective. Temari travaillait pour l' A.N.B.U, une agence du gouvernement qui espionnait, interrogeait et parfois éliminait les membres les plus dangereux de la société. Deidara, lui , faisait partie de l'AKATSUKI, une organisation qui surveillait les gouvernements et les hommes politiques et s'assuraient que ceux-ci n'abusaient pas de leurs pouvoirs.

\- A qui appartiennent les papiers que tu viens récupérer, et par récupérer tu veux dire voler ? ,se renseigna-t-elle.

Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à une partie de roulette, elle devait garder sa couverture et garder en visuel sa future victime. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun aux yeux violets, qui avait du charme et du succès auprès des femmes. Pour la blonde c'était juste un manipulateur, tueur, responsables de plusieurs meurtres et à la tête d'un joli trafic d'argent, qui se servait entre autre de ce casino comme couverture. Une ordure sans famille qu'elle allait rayer de la carte. L'employé de l'autre agence se colla contre elle, plaça ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme, afin de la rapprocher au maximum.

-Il se nomme Chuichui, lui indiqua-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tiens comme c'est drôle, c'est le nom de l'homme qui ne verra pas le soleil se lever, lui révéla-t-elle en calant sa tête dans son cou.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, tu ne chasses que le gros gibier, la taquina-t-il.

Elle se retourna de manière à lui faire face et que personne ne puisse voir son expression, il vit qu'elle avait l'air contrarié et échappa un petit rire.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là , je vole ce soir , je ne tue pas, mon chef se fiche éperdument de ce qui peut arriver à ce type une fois que j'aurai le dossier. Il est tout à toi , tu vas pouvoir mettre un terme à sa vie comme tu le souhaites, lui assura-t-il.

Cette nouvelle chassa la colère de ses yeux, elle détestait se déplacer pour rien, et cela s'était déjà produit lors de leurs précédentes confrontations. Il était arrivé une fois ou deux qu'il tue par la force des choses la personne qu'elle était venue tuer, et cela l'avait frustré. Pendant la soirée, tous les deux jouèrent au petit couple, et naviguaient dans la salle, s'arrêtant parfois à un peu pour observer, et jouer pour ne pas paraître suspects. A 23h00 , il la quitta à contre cœur, le propriétaire des lieux était toujours là , et le casino fermait dans une heure, il devait faire vite sinon Chuichui serait mort avant qu'il n'est mis la main sur ce qu'il était venu chercher. Elle ne le regarda pas plus de quelques secondes, cela aurait pu alerter un des hommes de main qui scrutaient la salle prêt à intervenir si quelqu'un s'en prenait à leur supérieur. Trente minutes plus tard , elle s'éloigna des jeux et avança dans un couloir. Officiellement elle se rendait aux toilettes, officieusement, elle allait attendre le directeur de cet endroit. En consultant des plans au Q.G de l'ANBU, elle avait appris qu'un escalier de service menait à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de celui qu'elle allait réduire à néant. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra, et se plaça devant la porte , qui était fermée à clé.

-Paranoïaque monsieur l'escroc, c'est bien de fermer ses portes, mais c'est encore mieux de mettre des caméras dans ses couloirs, pensa-t-elle amusée.

Le manque de vigilance allait lui être fatal. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et récupéra une épingle. Elle l'introduit dans la serrure qui céda sans résistance. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et s'assura à nouveau qu'il n'y ait pas de caméras. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'être en sécurité, elle referma l'accès qu'elle venait d'emprunter et monta les marches le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Elle parvint dans le corridor de l'étage supérieur, et procéda de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait au niveau inférieur.

-De plus en plus stupide, vous avez investi dix caméras pour votre salle de jeux mais aucune ailleurs, cela aurait pu vous sauver la vie, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver son bureau et de s'y introduire sans difficultés.

-Salut, entendit-elle.

Elle sursauta étant certaine de trouver l'endroit désert, Deidara se tenait debout au-dessus d(un ordinateur portable sur lequel était branché une clé USB.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, cela fait une demi-heure que tu es parti , s'énerva-t-elle à voix basse.

-Si monsieur est négligeant sur sa sécurité interne il ne l'est pas pour la protection de son ordinateur, il m'a fallut un quart d'heure rien que pour le hacker, et découvrir que ce sadique avait choisi Hitler comme mot de passe, lui expliqua-t-il.

Du dégoût, du mépris, de la haine et de la colère apparurent dans les yeux de la blonde, ce type ne méritait décidément pas de vivre, elle allait se faire un plaisir plus qu'un devoir d'exécuter sa mission.

-Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Ajouta-t-elle.

-Non, encore quelques minutes et j'aurai tout ce qu'il me faut, plus un petit supplément. Comme tu assures mes arrières je vais pouvoir télécharger des dossiers qui m'intrigue, on ne sait jamais, cela peux toujours être utile, même si leur détenteur ne sera plus une menace grâce à toi, confirma-t-il en vérifiant les pourcentages sur sa clé.

Il entendit bientôt le son qui signalait que cela était terminé.Il prit l'objet qui lui appartenait et remit l'ordinateur comme il l'avait trouvé.

-Une dernière chose, comment vas-tu le tuer ? Lui demanda-t-il appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle ne lui répondit rien, elle écarta simplement le côté gauche de sa robe , et là attachée à sa cuisse il vit une jarretière rouge qui retenait un petit pistolet. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et descendit par une corde jusqu'à l'étage du bas .

Elle resta seule quelques minutes, cachée dans un placard. Sa proie arriva enfin, et s'installa tranquillement sur son fauteuil. Il était seul, elle quitta sa cachette, et lui tira une balle en pleine tête avec son silencieux. Elle vérifia qu'il était mort, en prenant son pouls avec ses mains gantées et une fois certaine qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, fit le même circuit mais en sens inverse. Elle retourna dans la salle, et retrouva son associé pour la soirée. Lorsqu'il la vit revenir il ne put qu'être admiratif, elle était d'un calme olympien, elle n'était couverte d'aucunes gouttes de sang. Ils quittèrent les lieux comme les autres clients, et personne ne se douta de rien.

-C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent pour ce soir, dit-il déçu.

-On se reverra bientôt j'en suis certaine, il semblerait que nous soyons toujours attirés dans les mêmes endroits. Allez pars, j'ai un travail à faire, lui rappela-t-elle.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, et démarra en direction des bureaux de l' ANBU pour faire son rapport, quant à lui , il prit la sienne en direction de ceux de l' AKATSUKI. Comme prochaine mission, il demanderait à tuer quelqu'un juste pour la revoir. Ils attiraient la mort et le sang, et il n'y avait rien de tel pour se sentir vivant.


End file.
